


Out of Season

by twinkrevali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Flying, Other, Spirits, Supernatural AU - Freeform, agender akaashi, forest fairy au, haha get it because they have featherS, it's just all fluffy flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bokuto, its rainy season now, are you going to get mad at me every time I open the skies?” Keiji sighs, flitting after Bokuto as he sulks around a fairy ring.</p><p>“I’m not saying don’t make it rain, I’m just saying it’s only the end of May, do you need to make it rain yet?” The silver spirit gripes, and Keiji smiles as they watch him buzzing around the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Season

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by thE MOST BEAUTIFUL AMAZING FANART I AM IN LOVE With which you can find here: http://twitter.com/refrii_/status/618617336979922944
> 
> Please I hope you enjoy reading this I had a lot of fun writing it!!  
> Let me know what you think (Y)
> 
> EDIT: NOW WITH MORE ART http://domxto.tumblr.com/post/130101018106/im-quite-out-of-time-haha-lets-welcome-this (●´艸`) I'm so wrecked over this Dom you are an actual human angel thank u for this au tbh TBH

Bokuto is roosting with a nest of owls when the shower breaks, gentle sheets of rain breaking through the emergent layer of the forest and falling through the canopy.

“Hey, hey,” the tree spirit hoots as he jumps out of the nest, throwing apologies over his shoulder to the occupants of the nest, who are hooting after him for disturbing their roost. He zips through the rain with little effort, shaking off stray droplets clinging to his silver mess of hair as he searches for the culprit behind the out of season shower. He stops short when he comes to a clearing in the forest, blinking droplets out of his eyelashes as he floats down to rest on a stray rock sitting on the outskirts of the glade. His breath hitches when, peering into the center of the clearing, he sees a small storm sprite with their arms raised as they weave an array of clouds, sending them floating up into the forest canopy. Bokuto feels his chest contract as he watches the little spirit, smiling into the rain softly falling around them, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. With a loud gulp, he steps out into the clearing, smoothing back the wooly wisps of feathers and tufts of hair floating around his head and cheeks.

“Hello!” He waves, ducking out into the clearing, and the sprite flinches so violently he’s worried for a moment they might flee before he can properly introduce himself. “Are you new to the forest?” He asks, cracking his biggest, most welcoming smile for the quiet visitor, hugging a half-finished cloud to their chest protectively.

“Yes,” they say, before placing the cloud gently on the mossy floor of the forest and standing up, brushing off stray wisps of fog from the front of their body. “I’m sorry for imposing,” they say, voice soft.

“I am called Keiji.”

“Keiji,” Bokuto says, dragging out the syllables in the sprites name as they watch him with a steady gaze, nerves seemingly abandoned. “You can call me Bokuto! Or Koutarou, whatever you want, really!” Bokuto bounces around Keiji, taking in their appearance.

“Yes.” They say.

The rain has become lighter now, turning into a kind of mist rather than shower, and Bokuto blinks up at the sky as he watches droplets float around him, weightless.

“So,” he says, fixing Keiji with a crooked smile, “you know that your weather is out of season at the moment?”

Keiji appears to bristle for a moment, dark feathers puffing up slightly, before they flatten again, shimmering in the rain.

“The season has just started,” they say, tone daring Bokuto to argue, and Bokuto takes the bait, face feathers flaring as he stomps over to Keiji.

“Hey, hey,” he grumbles, pulling himself up to his full height, which, incidentally, only measures up to Keiji’s chin, “I _was_ going to offer to take you on a tour of the forest, since you’re a newbie, but now I’m not so sure.”

All at once, the rain stops.

“Well,” Bokuto smiles, “that was simple enough!” And then he leaps into the air, reaching for Keiji’s hand as the small sprite watches him with mild interest.

“Come on,” he says, “I’ll show you all the best places to pester butterflies!” and Keiji smiles, floating up to meet Bokuto as he does somersaults in the air.

They race through the forest, zipping past the homes of countless animals as Bokuto chatters about the forest’s residents.

“There’s Kuroo and Kenma, the stray cats that live in the abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest; Kuroo is really cool, sometimes he lets me sit on his back while he’s hunting! Kenma is kind of quiet, but his fur is like, super cool. Then there’s the Karasuno squad, they mostly flap around the southern part of the forest – watch out for Nishinoya and Tanaka, they’re your typical crows; know what I mean?”

Keiji does not, but listens on regardless with an amused smile.

“Then you’ve got Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the chipmunks that live in that pine hollow over there,” he points to an aging pine where a small tree hollow sits amongst the foliage, “Iwaizumi is always grumpy, but sometimes, if you’re lucky, you’ll catch him cleaning Oikawa while he’s sleeping. Don’t tell him I told you that though – oh!”

Bokuto turns haphazardly when he notices Keiji has stopped flying besides him, pausing instead to investigate a fairy ring growing on the forest floor.

“Whose home is this?” They ask, and Bokuto scrunches his face up as he comes to stand next to Keiji, who’s kneeling by the small toadstools with an unreadable expression.

“It’s old; the sprites who used to live here made it, but they left when I grew out all my feathers. It’s a bit like when a baby bird falls out of its nest for the first time, the mumma is there but for the most part she’s just like ‘go baby! Fly!’ I mean, it’s empty now, if that’s what you were wondering. You can live here, if you want,” Bokuto watches Keiji as they wander around the ring, dark feathers and tufts of cottony down bouncing and swaying in time with their movements.

“I think I will,” they say blinking at Bokuto from across the ring.

Bokuto grins so wide he’s worried that his face might split before taking off like a rocket again, calling out a merry, “catch me if you can, Keiiiiiji,” and Keiji frowns at the way Bokuto drags the syllables in their name before shooting upwards after the pale sprite, who’s laughter echoes through the forest.

 

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

“Bokuto, its rainy season now, are you going to get mad at me every time I open the skies?” Keiji sighs, flitting after Bokuto as he sulks around the fairy ring.

“I’m not saying _don’t_ make it rain, I’m just saying it’s only the end of May, do you need to make it rain yet?” The silver spirit gripes, and Keiji smiles as they watch him buzzing around the ring.

“Wanna go somewhere?” They ask, reaching out to pat Bokuto’s arm softly, and Bokuto nods, mouth turned downwards.

They glide over to the river, where Keiji scouts out two dried out ginkgo leaves from the forest floor. Taking Bokuto’s hand into their own, they rest the leaves down on the surface of the slow moving river, settling on one with their legs tucked under them. Bokuto follows suit, sitting on his own leaf comfortably, and it doesn’t take long before Bokuto is chattering again, the bubbly voice of the river singing an afternoon sonata for the two of them as they float downstream.

“I mean, I was roosting with the cutest baby horned owls, and then it just started raining!” Bokuto babbles happily, recounting the first time he found Keiji. “I was like, ‘rainy season ended months ago, why the sudden shower?’ And then I saw you weaving your clouds in the opening and everything made sense! Why’d you come to this forest anyway? Shouldn’t you be up there, weaving clouds properly?” Bokuto gestures up at the sky, still mildly overcast from the storm Keiji conjured up that morning.

“Well,” they start, “I was banished by Tentei.”

Bokuto does a double take from where he sits, blinking at the spirit now rubbing the back of their neck self-consciously.

“How do you manage to fuck up that badly,” he asks, incredulity clear in his voice, and Keiji clears their throat, adjusting their seat on the leaf.

“Remember last year, when the magpies kicked up a big fuss because of that storm that happened when it was their turn to build the bridge?” They look at Bokuto for confirmation, and the tree spirit nods, mouth agape. “Well, the spirit responsible for that storm _may_ have been me and Tentei _may_ have banished me for five hundred years, give or take.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Bokuto throws his head back and hoots so loudly the two of them can hear Tsukishima from the Karasuno flock cawing a disgruntled “shut up, you hopeless idiot,” from a nearby tree.

“Well. I don’t think it’s very funny,” Keiji sniffs, turning his face up to the sky and mouthing a quiet enchantment.

The first drops of rain cut off Bokuto’s howling laughter, and he snaps his head back to glare at Keiji, golden eyes swimming with betrayal.

“Keiji, you promised no more summer rain!” He whines, and Keiji shrugs before flitting off the ginkgo leaf in one fluid motion and winding their way higher into the sky.

“I’m all for compromising,” The storm spirit quips as they float through the skies languidly, “if you can catch me,” and with that, they zip off, leaving Bokuto scrambling to his feet and shooting off like a rocket into the clouds. He finds Keiji sitting on the edge of a cloud, legs swinging beneath them. He doesn’t try to catch up at first, instead flying in slow circles around Keiji; taking in every aspect of their being. His breath hitches as he watches Keiji adjust their feathers, the black downy plumes almost appearing iridescent in the gentle light reflecting through the rain.

“Hey!” Bokuto calls out, bursting through the cloud as he charges towards the storm spirit and Keiji gasps; dropping through the cloud and zipping away from Bokuto, the sound of their laughter tinkling like a bell through the afternoon shower. The two of them continue on in a familiar manner for a while, Keiji pausing to rest on a flower or a rock or a tree branch and Bokuto watching them from afar as they greet butterflies and warn forest creatures scurrying to escape the rain to watch that they don’t get a cold. It’s nice, this dynamic, and Bokuto finds himself smiling softly as he catches Keiji helping an overturned beetle get back to the right way up.

“Need some help?” He murmurs, and Keiji yelps, scaring the beetle, which scurries away with a squeaky “thank you, Keiji!”

Before they can make their escape though, Bokuto takes a hold of their wrist, tipping them over the edge of the tree branch until they’re both falling through foliage, Keiji laughing as Bokuto dances with them mid-fall. Just before they hit the ground Bokuto takes Keiji into his arms and propels them both upwards, clearing the canopy of the trees and coming to rest on a particularly dense cloud.

“Well,” he says, looking down at the sprite resting in his arms, “I caught you.”

“Yes,” Keiji says, and Bokuto blinks, caught up in the deep obsidian of the storm sprite’s eyes.

“Bokuto,” Keiji says, voice barely a whisper, “you can put me down, you know,” and Bokuto blinks rapidly before releasing the spirit, who laughs softly as they float to their feet.

“It’s stopped raining,” Bokuto says, and Keiji smiles at the silver spirit, whose face has taken up a healthy shade of pink.

“Yes,” Keiji says, and Bokuto swallows before inching closer to the storm spirit, eyes roaming over their face.

“Hey, though, Keiji?” He asks, and Keiji takes a tiny step back in an effort to maintain eye contact with the tree spirit before them who has become uncharacteristically quiet.

“Yes, Bokuto?” they reply, and Bokuto blinks up at them through his eyelashes, lip caught between his tiny fangs.

“Can I try something?” And the request is so quiet that Keiji nearly misses it, but they nod slowly, reaching out to touch Bokuto’s arm. “What do you need?” They ask, and Bokuto takes a breath before leaning in towards Keiji and pressing his mouth to the corner of their lips.

He pulls back almost as quickly as he leaned in, and Keiji’s gazes flickers over his face for a moment before they surge forward and catch Bokuto’s lips as he’s about to open them to speak.

The kiss is warm and soft and Bokuto sighs into it as he runs his hands along the smooth plumage covering Keiji’s arms and back. When the two break apart, they hold on to each other, breathing each other in. Beneath them, the sun has begun to break through the clouds, great golden pillars lighting up the world below, and Bokuto huffs out a laugh as he feels Keiji mouthing an incantation against his temple.

“Is this your idea of a compromise?” he says, eyebrow crooked as he scrutinises the storm spirit, whose face has become unreadable.

“I figure it’s the least I could do, I mean you did nearly cry when I made it rain, right?” comes the response, and Bokuto squawks out a noise of protest, scrambling to articulate a comeback.

“I did not cry! I just got a little bit of pixie dust stuck in my eye!”

Keiji’s laughter rings out across the forest as they fall through the cloud; soaring over the canopy of the forest as Bokuto follows close behind.

“I’m glad I chose this forest to dwell in,” Keiji calls, and Bokuto huffs as he catches the storm sprite’s hand in his own.

“So am I,” he says.


End file.
